


The Right Man

by Wintersoldier16



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersoldier16/pseuds/Wintersoldier16
Summary: When your man cheats, do you stay or do you leave and learn to love again?





	The Right Man

“Fuck you!” You yelled at him as you packed your bag, making sure to grab everything you could fit in the large sack. 

“She meant nothing!” Bucky yells back at you, trying to grab the bag out of your hands, stopping you from filling it with your things. 

“I don't buy it, asshole! I've had my suspicions for weeks. You're only saying that shit now because you got caught!” You head into the bathroom, quickly throwing some of your toiletries in the bag as well. 

“I swear to god, Y/N! It was a onetime thing!” Bucky pleads with you, halting you dead in your tracks. 

“And that makes it any better?! Like I'm just supposed to forget that you wasted my love, my time, my life?! No! I'm done, you son-of-a-bitch! I hope to fuck your little whore was worth it!” 

You pushed past him and made your way to the door. “I hope your dick falls off! Better yet, I hope erectile dysfunction is in your future and not even Viagra can help, you cheating piece of shit!” Without another glance, you opened the door and slammed it behind you; leaving your cheating, lying ass, ex-boyfriend in the apartment you'd no longer call home. 

Six months later… 

“This place is really nice, Steve!! You've truly outdone yourself.” 

The man sits across from you, blushing from the compliment. “Only the best for you, beautiful!” Steve grins back and you lower your head, not wanting to let his words go to your deflated self-esteem. 

Steve notices your sudden change in mood, putting down his fork and extending his hand to you, placing it on your own. “He didn't deserve you.” You look up and into Steve’s big blue eyes, pleading with you to hear him. 

“I know he cheated on you, but that wasn't your fault. His desire to cheat, has absolutely nothing to do with you. No one deserves that kind of treatment. That was all on him.” 

You nod, absorbing the sweet words your boyfriend was saying. Steve had been nothing but amazing to you in the three months you had been together; showing you that not all men are assholes and can be caring and loving and were generally good guys. Steve was by far the best one you’d ever been with and he was giving you hope for a brighter future. 

“Thank you, Steve.” You gave him a slight smile. “I’m getting better at reminding myself that it wasn't my fault. I just can't help but thinking what I could have done wrong or even differently to change the outcome.” You let out a heavy sigh, and Steve shakes his head at you. 

“What outcome would have been better, huh?” You look into Steve’s questioning eyes and shrug your shoulders. “Because I see two ways it could've played out. The one where you never found out and he continually cheated on you, or the one where you did find out and you forgave him, but he continued to cheat on you and feed you nothing but lies. Either way, he'd win, and you’d lose.” 

The words were harsh, but true and you couldn't fault Steve for it. He was saying everything you were already aware of in hopes you'd see just how better you were than your circumstance. Steve really was the best there ever was and you were so lucky to have found him. 

“I know you're right, and I'm working on it. You've been helping me to see what I've already known.” Steve's presence in your life has been giving you the self-esteem boost you didn't know you needed. “Thank you, for restoring my faith in men.” 

Steve laughed and shook his head, “All you needed was the right man.” He brings his attention back to his food in front of him, taking a bite of his steak. 

“I wholeheartedly agree.” 

One year later… 

“Steve…have you seen my necklace?” You thought you had placed it on your dresser before heading into the shower. 

“Yeah, babe! I moved it over to the nightstand!” He yells from the living room of your shared apartment. 

The two of you have been dating for over a year and truth be told, it's been the best year of your life. Steve surprises you daily with his love and devotion, making you feel so absolutely adored. The life he's given you is beyond compare, and you can't imagine not having this wonderful man in your future. 

The nightstand is only a few steps away, and you turn your eyes towards it to spot the necklace Steve had bought you for your anniversary, but the necklace isn't what catches your attention. It's the blue box. The tiny blue box. The tiny blue box sitting on the nightstand that's small enough to house a ring inside. 

Your breathing starts to increase, and you continue to stare at the intimidating little box just inches in front of you. 

“It's not going to bite you.” Steve wraps his arms around your waist, his head slotted perfectly at your shoulder. 

“What's in the box?” You whisper, feeling soft kisses being placed on your neck by the man who's holding you ever so softly. 

“The key to our future.” 

The party was in full swing by the time the two of you arrived. Steve's impromptu proposal made leaving the house rather difficult, neither one of you wanting to remove yourselves from your bed. In the end, your friends won out and you made your entrance late, but you showed up all the same. 

Your friends had noticed your smiles, and one of them had even spotted the ring, squealing when she realized exactly what it meant. 

“I'm so happy for you, Y/N! You deserve this!” Your best friend Wanda hugged and congratulated you. 

“Thank you, I really am very lucky to have found him.” You look over at Steve, who’s talking to an animated Tony Stark. “I'm completely, utterly, in love with him and I never thought I'd find happiness like this, ever.” Steve catches you looking his way and throws a wink in your direction. 

“Good.” Your friend says, breaking your thoughts and bringing your attention back to her. “Don't look now, but we have company.” Wanda is looking over your shoulder and you begin to turn around. 

“Hello, ladies.” Standing in front of you is the last person you wanted to see, today or any other day for that matter and could happily go without seeing him again. 

“James.” Wanda’s tone is flat and unforgiving, remembering what he had done to you not that long ago. “What are you doing here?” Your friend moves closer trying to put some space between the two of you. 

“It's ok, Wanda…,” you gently move her back out of the way “I can handle this. Hello, James.” You take a sip from your glass, being as amiable as possible. 

“Hello, Y/N. It's good to see you.” He gives you one of his flashy smiles and you roll your eyes at him. “So, how’ve you been?” James inquires of you looking you over from head to toe. 

“Great, I've actually been really good.” You bring the glass back up to your mouth, and you watch as his eyes lock on the newly placed ring on your finger. 

“Guess that was a pretty dumb question. It looks like you're doing well.” James lowers his head and lets out a heavy sigh. 

“I am actually. It was rocky at first, trying to wrap my head around what happened and why I wasn't enough, but once I worked through it all I realized...it had nothing to do with what I did. The choice was unmistakably yours. I had nothing to do with that, and I deserved better than being second best.” 

James bites at his lip and shakes his head at you, “you were never second best.” Regret written all over his face. 

“Of course, I was! If not, you never would have cheated.” 

James tries to respond but can't. He knows your right, and there's no argument to be had. The mistake was all his own. 

“Everything alright?” Steve walks up to you, placing his arm around your waist. He'd seen the awkward conversation from across the room and decided it was time to be by your side in case you needed him. Especially since you were now his to protect. 

“Steve?!” James exclaims, looking genuinely shocked to see him. 

“Bucky?! It's been a while.” Steve extends his hand out in a friendly gesture, the other man accepting the simple handshake. 

“I'm sorry I haven't come to see you yet, I-mean, I heard you were back, finished up your final tour.” Bucky offers him an apology and looks sorry to have avoided the man. 

“It's ok really, I've been a little busy.” Steve looks at you with a sparkle in his eyes. 

“Oh, have you met my fiancée?” Steve's smile was so bright it could light up the night sky. 

“We know each other.” You smirk at James but offer no further explanation. 

“Yeah, we're-uh, quite familiar with each other, actually.” Bucky nervously rubs at the back of his neck. 

“Oh...oh!” The nature of your association dawns on Steve. “Is he?” 

You nod, knowing what your fiancé is asking without having to finish his sentence. 

“Wow!” Steve contemplates for a moment looking between his old friend and the woman he loves. He takes a sip from the glass he's firmly holding in his hand, letting the awkwardness set it. 

“Well,” Steve breaks the silence and laces your fingers in his. “I'd like to offer you my thanks. Your colossal mistake, has been my gain. I'll make sure to send you an invite to our nuptials.” Steve turns and looks at you, “shall we be heading out, my love. I think we have a little more celebrating to do. James.” Steve gives him a nod and starts to walk away, you follow right beside him. 

Once more, Bucky is left watching you walk out of his life, his mistake never to be forgotten. This time he can see how much his mistake cost him. You'd fallen in love with his best friend, and he knew Steve would never break your heart.


End file.
